Blasphemy
by Ravenous Silentside
Summary: Don't mess up with what you don't know. In a case with a mysterious photograph, Yugi takes Yami's dare with shocking consequences. R and R. Not for the religiously conservative O_o


**Blasphemy**  
  
**by Ravenous**  
  
_Note: As the title suggests, this fic is well...blasphemous. Well in a kinda, strange macabre way. I dunno why I   
even have a sudden fix on religion @@;; just like my first yugioh title.  
  
Malevolent: You have never set foot on the church for nearly 5 years.  
Ravenous: Yeah might be that ^ ~;;;  
_  
-----  
  
It all started when I attended a burial of a certain priest called Fr. Yamaoka. The night blinded me as I stood by   
and viewed his tombstone.  
  
"Damn assignment." I muttered to myself. "Spend three years getting yourself a quality education and they   
send us to research a damn burial." I switched positions as I strove to get a better picture of the priest   
conducting the burial. It's all part of my homework.  
  
"Stupid will. They had to have his burial on October 31, didn't they?"  
  
"That was what the deceased wished," a voice answered  
  
I turned around and was startled as I saw a man just behind me. His clothes marked him as one of the   
upperclassmen, son of a rich tycoon probably. One can never tell with all these powerful companies and   
stockholders in Japan.  
  
"Are you friend or family?" I inquired.  
  
"Neither", he replied. "Fr. Yamaoka was my Counselor"  
  
"You are also a Catholic? I never imagined there are a lot of believers in Christianity, more or less here in   
Japan."  
  
"Well the poor man had to preach someone, you know."  
  
I noted this in the back of my head as I snapped a picture of the tombstone. "Fr. Yamaoka, died October 31,   
may his soul rest in piece. He was one who never did find true enlightenment," read the stranger. Two weeks   
later, my teacher flunk me. His reasons was that my pictures were not able to fully-capture the precise   
details of the subject. Yeah, right. He probably just lost another of his girlfriends. I returned home and sank   
into the couch.

  
Suddenly, Lucky, my car, pounced on me.  
  
"STUPID CAT!!" I screamed. "Why don't you just roll up and die!"  
  
Lucky, startled by my voice, squealed away.  
  
"Stupid cat. Never wanted it anyway. Wonder why Yami...."  
  
That was when I first noticed the picture. The picture of Fr. Yamaoka 's tombstone was different. I squinted   
my eyes and neared myself to the lamp. Of all the heavens....the inscription on the tombstone was different. It   
read:  
  
_'Lucky, the cat, died November 3, may its soul rest in peace. Lucky never did achieve its dream of mouse   
heaven.'  
_  
A shiver ran through my spine. I pocketed the photograph and pushed the incident to the back of my head.   
Fear ran through me. My ears started to pick up howling (?). I nervously lay on my bed and readied myself to   
sleep.  
  
The next day, I consulted Yami on this phenomenon. We both decided that it was probably a divine act. We   
agreed to meet at the night of November 3 (in case this prediction did come true, I wouldn't want to be alone   
that night.)  
  
It took Yami two hours to get to my apartment. The damned cat died, his eyes a portrait of shock. What   
happened to the damn thing? Looks like it saw the cat devil itself. It was lying on its side, front paws clutching   
his heart, as if it was a man suffering a heart attack. Oh what the hell.  
  
"Looks fake," remarked Yami  
  
"What do you mean it looks fake? This is the real thing! That cat died on me few hours ago!"  
  
"Well, let's bury it. Grab its legs."  
  
"Yeah right," I said. "As if either of us would touch the carcass."  
  
"Wanna leave it in the middle of the room? Fine with me."  
  
After we disposed of the body, we sat on the couch and flipped in the remote control. "Is this the real thing?   
A cursed object or something?" asked Yami.  
  
"Dunno. That tombstone used to refer to Fr. Yamaoka, the dead Catholic priest."  
  
Yami slouched lazily and made a sly smile, "Let's have some fun with it then. Wish that God dies."  
  
"ARE you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."  
  
"And what if this item is the genuine thing?"  
  
I sat up, protesting. "GOD cannot die, if we believe in teachings."  
  
"Oh well, okay." Yami shrugged.  
  
I thought about God and all that appeared on the picture was:   
  
_God, November 5._  
  
"Okay, at November 5, we'll meet at my place," he said finally.   
  
--  
  
November 5, at Yami's place, was a disaster waiting to be happened. I spent the whole day in Church praying. I   
entered the confessional box and talked to the priest there (an ardent friend of Yamaoka's).  
  
The minutes were ticking by.  
  
"God? Are you still alive?" shouted Yami. "Well--no answer. Guess he must be dead."  
  
That was when my chest started to heave. My body shook into convulsions as I ran towards the door. With   
Herculean strength, I slammed my whole body into it. I felt as if there was something in me that wanted to get   
out. My legs started to shrive up. I felt as if my muscles were contracting, trying to snuff out the life in me.   
With one last breath, I screamed at the top of my lung.  
  
--  
  
Yami had just finished contacting the hospital. Trying to choke back his tears, as he felt as it seems that   
other half of him was lost forever. As he waited for an ambulance to arrive, he glanced the inscription written   
on the photograph.  
  
_Yugi Motou, died November 5. He never realized that was GOD._  
  
  
-THE END-  
  
*blinks* Yes Im crazy -_-; NO flames plz.  



End file.
